The PS-OC is committed to disseminate current and newly generated knowledge ofthe evolution, etiology, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. This is the basis for our educational program and outreach and dissemination initiatives. We will offer a rich program intended to enhance the interaction and training of physicians and scientist both regionally and at off-site facilities from regularly scheduled seminars to specific work groups. Video conferencing technology will be used for a target number of educafional lectures/didactic seminars in order for Pis and staff at our collaborative locations in CCNY and Vanderbilt to benefit. Opportunities to view web-casting's will also be made available to those external to our PS-OC with proper identification, login and feedback permitted. We have designed targeted programs for faculty, post-docs, graduate students and high school students to make an impact on a wide variety of people. Specifically, as part of our educafional program we will offer a unique Post-doctoral Training Program, a Course called